This is a double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled Phase 1 safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetic and biological efficacy study of Procysteine in HIV-infected individuals. Asymptomatic HIV-infected subjects with CD4 counts greater than 400/mm3 are being studied.